The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the field of elevator systems, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for calling elevator cars within the elevator system.
Existing elevator systems allow a user to submit an elevator call (e.g., a hall call or a destination call) using their own mobile device (e.g., a smartphone). Current system cannot determine whether the specific user who made the elevator call actually ends up boarding the elevator car.